hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: With Me
This story is written by User:IceBite, involving first contact with the Krolok, a race of Plague-Worshipping Armored Humanoids. During this encounter, Elle Urec is subjected to a plague known as the 'Frost Death', and the only way Sean Renner can save her life is to recover the cure...from the Krolok Emperor's private storehouse... The Prologue is narrated by Elle Urec. Prologue 55 Years. 55 long years, I've been alive. And, in the last couple years, it's been one battle to the next. When I was born, it was at a time of relative peace. Even after several skirmishes occured between Hellcat Squadran and various threats to the galaxy, I've never really known an actual war. Well, that is until last year. When that 'Prophet of Truth' showed himself, it was the beginning of a whole new war. According to what mom told me, the stakes are now much more dire: Truth's predicessor, Tartorus, just wanted to smash everything. Truth is another matter entirely. He wants to destroy Time, so he can remake the universe in his image. In recent years, I've been getting much closer to Sean Renner. I'm thinking maybe of moving out of mom's place soon and maybe moving in with him... "Elle, we're needed." That was Sean just now. "What is it?" "They say a colony was attacked." "Who was it? The A.O.U.D?" "Doesn't look like it. Reports sent by the Neledia Alliance says the populous was wiped out by a Plague. Despite their reputation, the A.O.U.D. has never been known to use Biological Weapons!" That sounds horrible. We now have a new enemy, and one that plays with plagues to boot. Time to see what this is all about. Chapter 1: The Plague Elle and Sean entered the briefing room. Only a few other individuals were there, specifically Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the Hedgehogs, the Babylon Rogues, and the Vorlon Kosh. In fact, Sean and Elle realized they were the only Hellcat Squadran Members there, other then... "Elle, Sean, glad you made it," IceBite commented, Allos and Amarra at his sides."I take it you heard of what happened." Elle and Sean nodded. "Yeah, who's so cowardly as to just wipe out a planet with a plague? A planet of CIVILIANS, of all things?" Sonic exclaimed, in semi-outrage. "I don't know, Sonic," IceBite responded, "the Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness, back when it was the Shadow Alliance, did attack civilians, but never had any of them, other than maybe Nod, used true Biological Warfare, and with them, only on military targets." "So, what're we going to do about it?" Jet the Hawk of the Babylon Rogues asked snidely. "We tracked ships leaving the planet not long after the attack heading to this location." The Holographic Star Chart zoomed in on an area of space left unexplored for the past 65 years. "You all are going in and investigating what is there, and, if possible, eradicate the threat." "That it?" Silver asked, "You don't have any intel on this enemy we're facing at all?" Characters *Elle Urec *Sean Renner *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Joshamee Gibbs *Titan *Kosh *Tory Lund *Holly *Quel 'Zeelom *Meditron *Samus Aran *Leinad Llehctim *Allos *Amarra Category:Stories